


5,740 Miles From Me to Us

by anauticaleyes



Category: Hockey RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Carolina Hurricanes, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Olympics, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anauticaleyes/pseuds/anauticaleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Skinner decides during the Olympic break to travel to Sochi, Russia and support his teammates; however, there is quite a big surprise waiting for him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5,740 Miles From Me to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure that I am the only human in the world that ships these two, but that's ok! I've shipped these two together since Zac stilled played for Carolina. They're basically my favorite so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

Jeff had never felt so relieved to hear the sirens blare throughout the arena. It didn’t matter that it was a loss. It didn’t matter that he played like shit. It didn’t matter. In three hours he’d be on a red eye flight halfway across the world and that was all that he needed.

As the team crowded in to the locker room past hordes of reporters, Jeff watched his team try to shake the loss from their heads as four of their teammates would be headed off to compete in the 2014 Olympic games. Sure, leaving on a loss was depressing, but bigger and better things were headed their way. Jeff, on the other hand, was not one of the athletes chosen to represent his country. He wasn’t shocked when he didn’t make team Canada. His season had been pathetic ever since...

“Hey Skins!”

Jeff whipped his head around to see Justin Faulk standing behind him smiling. Jeff gave a sheepish smile before turning back to piling his gear in to his bag. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I heard you were headed to Sochi? Gonna watch the games?”

Jeff nodded and gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah. I-I thought it would be nice to get to see you guys play and to, well, just enjoy it.”

Faulk gave Jeff a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I’m happy you’re going out there. I wish the rest of the team would. I mean sure, team USA is my team for the next ten days, but” he gestured around the locker room letting his eyes pan over the players busying themselves with reporters and packing up gear, “You guys are my real team.”

“What a sap,” Jeff laughed shrugging Faulk’s hand off his shoulder. Faulk gave him a half shove before grabbing his bag and heading out in to the media onslaught. USA’s brand new golden boy and the apple of the team’s eye. Jeff remembered feeling that. Now, he just felt old.

He didn’t want to blame it all on Zac leaving, but it hadn’t helped. Ever since September when Zac Dalpe had been traded to Vancouver along with fellow teammate Jeremy Welsh, Jeff just didn’t feel right. He lost his best friend, his confidant, and in the dark when no one watched and no one listened, the love of his life.

Jeff didn’t like boys, he liked Zac. He didn’t know how it happened or when it did, but he knew that he didn’t want anything or anyone else ever again. Sure, since Zac had left, the two kept in touch with late night FaceTime calls and brief text messages in between practices, but the conglomeration of pixels and text on fluorescent backgrounds wasn’t the boy that held him on the nights he couldn’t sleep and always listened to him when he needed it.

They weren’t “dating” per say. No one knew about what they were doing and honestly, Jeff didn’t think anyone suspected anything. Zac was out and proud for being bisexual but no one really pinned Jeff for someone who likes guys, or really just Zac, but Zac’s absence had cut Jeff deeper than anyone could have imagined. Why wouldn’t he be devastated that his best friend got sent away without a word? He was still a rookie. Carolina was the only NHL team he had ever played for. It was new for him.

Jeff shoved his skates in to his bag and pulled his gray sweatshirt over his head. He couldn’t think about Zac without a burning lump forming in the back of his throat and saltwater pulsing in his eyes. It hurt every day more than the last.

He slung his bag up over his shoulder and started to shove his way out of the locker room. Everyone was crowded around each other wishing them safe travel and for the special four, an excellent Olympic games. Jeff was trying to sneak out without anyone noticing but was stopped by his Captain by the front door.

“Plans for break rookie?” Eric asked as he slid in to his t-shirt.

“I’m actually gonna take a red eye out to Sochi,” Jeff said, shifting the weight of his bag back and forth.

“Well how about that. I think I heard you mention that a few weeks back,” Eric said with a smile. “Need a ride to the airport? I doubt you want to leave a car as nice as yours at RDU for ten days.”

Jeff laughed. “I was just gonna take a cab, but if you’re offering, I’ll take you up on it.”

Eric laughed himself and gave Jeff a playful slap on the arm. “What time is your flight leaving?”

“2:00 AM.”

“I’ll get you at midnight.”

Jeff gave Erica a thankful smile before pushing his way out of the locker room. If Jeff had to have a best friend who wasn’t Zac, he could say that it was Eric. Eric had been drafted as a rookie and was a young superstar as well. He knew everything Jeff was going through, sans the whole liking boys thing. Eric was still a good friend and the person that he felt he could tell anything

Jeff kept his head low on the walk out to the parking lot. He didn’t want to hear newscasters asking what he thought about the loss or what he thought about watching his friends become Olympians. He didn’t want to hear anyone at all. Once he had finally shoved his way out of the arena, he briskly walked to his car. He threw his gear in to back seat before climbing inside and driving off.

The CD in the player immediately began to play. It was the CD Zac had mailed him a few weeks after moving to Vancouver. Just the opening chords of the first song pulled out the tears that had been in Jeff’s eyes all night. He didn’t know why it hurt so much tonight, but then again, it hurt this much every night. He let the tears fall as he gripped the leather steering wheel. He let his mind go on autopilot to take him back to his apartment. Right now, he couldn’t consciously think about anything.

The wind whipped at the sides of his car as he pulled on to the highway headed toward his apartment. The white noise and music pulsed in his ears, but he couldn’t hear anything at all. His thoughts were so far away that he felt like he was miles above his body, watching himself follow the same routine that he had for months.

He pulled in to the parking deck of his building and sat momentarily after turning the car off. He wiped at his face hoping that he could gain a little bit of composure before having to face all of the strangers in the apartment complex. Even if they didn’t know him well enough to say hello, they would still wonder what he was upset about. For some reason, people thinking about Jeff and not saying anything made him feel that much more uncomfortable.

He glanced in to his rearview mirror, decided he looked as good as he was ever going to, and climbed out of his car. He grabbed his gear out of the back before starting the funeral march all the way up to his empty apartment.

X

Jeff was packed by 11:30. He never really unpacked from the team’s road games. His drawers were generally empty as was his refrigerator. If that wasn’t a sure sign that he was depressed, he didn’t know what was. Jeff slid in to his desk chair and opened up his laptop to check on his hotel reservation. He had been following all of the hotel horror stories on the news about journalists staying in unfinished hotels and not having drinking water. As much as Jeff hated journalists, he couldn’t really wish that upon anyone.

He had done his fair share of research before booking his trip. He had found a family owned spa and resort that had excellent reviews by everyone. Sure, he was going to be paying out the ass for it, but sometimes the price of drinking water was well worth it. Everything for his reservation seemed to be in order so he shut down his laptop and began to pack it and it’s equipment up. He’d heard heinous rumors about people having their computers and cell phones hacked literally seconds after stepping off the plane. Jeff decided to risk it anyway.

To be honest, Jeff had no idea why he was even going to Sochi. Sure, it was a nice thought that he would go to see his teammates become Olympians, but it wasn’t really reason he was going. He just wanted to be as far away from Raleigh as possible. Sochi would be busy and hectic allowing him to blend in to the crowd and just forget everything. That was all he really wanted.

Jeff slung his laptop bag over his shoulder and began to pull his suitcase out of the apartment. He locked everything up before heading down to the lobby to wait for Eric. By the time he reached the first floor via elevator, Eric was already waiting, keys in hand. “Took you long enough, Rookie.”

“You’re early,” Jeff said as he shifted the weight of his computer bag from one shoulder to the other. Eric rolled his eyes and started out the door. Jeff followed closely behind.

“So where you flying too?”Eric asked as he opened the trunk of his car. Jeff put his bags away before closing the trunk himself.

“JFK then Sochi International,” he replied as he climbed in to passenger seat. Eric nodded as he started the car.

“Why are you even heading out there?” he asked as he turned his head backward to pull out of his parking space. “All the reporters are saying it’s a shithole.”

Jeff shrugged. “I really looked in to the place where I’m staying. It’s like a resort spa thing. I don’t know. It’s pretty expensive,” he said staring down in to his hands. “I don’t mind paying to have clean drinking water.”

That got a chuckle out of Eric as he pulled on to the highway. “Well that still doesn’t explain why you’re going.”

“Why would you not want to take a vacation to watch the Olympics?” Jeff asked. “It’s exciting.”

“You’re so full of shit, Rookie,” Eric said as he continued laughing with eyes on the road. “What are you running from? Everyone knows that you haven’t been yourself this season.”

“They could say the same about you,” Jeff shot back quickly. He regretted the words as soon as they left his throat. He glanced up at Eric who appeared to have not taken offense. That was what was respectable about Eric. He could at least own up to his mistakes unlike Jeff who was running across the world with his tail between his legs.

“Well if you want to talk about it, I’m here,” Eric replied after a few silent beats. “You know Tanya misses having you around and the boys do too.”

Jeff nodded and fixed his gaze out along the passing road signs. He pressed his face against the cool window pane and shut his eyes. He couldn’t sleep on planes. It was going to be a long nine hours.

Eric pulled off the highway and on to the exit toward the airport. He wasn’t going to press Jeff any harder, at least Jeff didn’t think he would. He hoped Eric understood the “post-superstar blues”. Jeff chuckled to himself a bit. How sad that he was considering his career over and he was only 21.

“What terminal?” Eric asked, glancing over at Jeff still lost in thought in the passenger’s seat. He shook him a little bit and Jeff’s body instantly tensed up. He missed being touched in ways he loved.

“Terminal B,” he replied as he straightened himself up in his seat. He watched Eric nod as he pulled in to the desolate airport parking deck. “I appreciate you doing this” Jeff said as he watched Eric received his parking ticket from the bright yellow automated machine.

“I’d never hear the end of it the next time I needed a favor,” Eric said with a chuckle. He slid the flimsy piece of paper on to the dashboard and continued to navigate the airport parking deck like an expert. Parking decks generally made Jeff nervous, but what didn’t?

Eric pulled his car in to a spot right in front of the terminal entrance. He stopped the car and glanced over at Jeff to give him a warm smile. “I know you better than you think I do, Jeff. I know when something is wrong and I wish you would trust me enough to tell me.”

Jeff kept his gaze focused on his hands. He sincerely doubted Eric would understand if he told him the love of his life was three time zones away and also a boy. He doubted that anyone would understand, other than Zac. No one understood him like Zac.

He pulled himself out of the car and went to collect his things from the trunk. Eric just stayed quiet as he passed along his suitcase and laptop bag. “Need me to walk you in?” he said with a laugh.

Jeff shook his head. “I’ve flown a few times.”

Eric put a hand on Jeff’s shoulder and gave him the same soft smile. “Remember what I said, ok?”

Jeff took a deep breath and nodded. Acting on impulse, Jeff reached out and hugged Eric. Expecting him to push him away and say something terrible, Jeff was pleasantly surprised when Eric returned the hug, even if it was only with one arm. “Thanks, Captain,” Jeff said as he pulled back and adjusted his laptop bag.

“Hope this trip is what you need, Rookie.”

Jeff nodded and began to pull his suitcase behind him. He worried that if he lingered too long, he wouldn’t want to leave at all, but Eric was right. This trip was what he needed. When he reached the automatic doors leading in to the terminal, he glanced back over his shoulder. Eric was already in his car and pulling out of the lot. Jeff felt his stomach sink.

X

After checking his bag and going through the practically empty security gate, Jeff had two hours to kill and no idea what to do. He settled down outside of his gate close to the giant window where he could watch the planes take off and land. Judging by the seats filled up in his gate, he could safely predict that his flight would be almost empty. He wasn’t really shocked. All of his teammates heading out to Sochi wouldn’t leave until tomorrow and they would have a private flight anyway.

Jeff leaned back to try and get as comfortable as he possibly could in an airport terminal seat. He fished in to the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulled out his phone. The small green icon announced that he had a missed text message though he didn’t even remember his phone going off. Typical.

He slid his finger against the glass and navigated his way to his messages. A number one was sitting next to Zac’s name. He felt the lump in his throat become larger as he selected the message.

_Sorry about Habs. Missing our post-loss movie nights rn._

Jeff smiled at the fluorescent screen and clicked the small phone icon next to Zac’s name. As the dial tone started, he pressed the phone to his ear. After several beats, the only reply he received was Zac’s voicemail.

“Hey it’s Zac. I’m not at the phone right now but if you leave a message...”

Jeff didn’t bother. He went back to the message screen and began to press his fingers over the glass to type out his reply.

_I always miss you._

After pressing send, he shoved the phone back in to his sweatshirt pocket and rotated his body to stare out the window. He welcomed any distraction, but what airport was bustling with life at 12:30 AM? Jeff pressed his face against the cool glass and hoped the next hour would pass by faster than the last few minutes had. Without Zac to talk to, Jeff felt practically empty. He could go to the bar and grab a drink, but he feared he would look pathetic.

He glanced around the terminal just to see if anyone was moving around at all. Absolutely nothing. Jeff reached in to his laptop bag and pulled out a small orange tinted plastic bottle. The label read “XANAX, Skinner, Jeffrey. Take one as needed for anxiety.”

Jeff fished out two and began to shuffle toward the small convenient store near his gate. There was a relatively young woman sitting behind the counter lazily flipping through a tabloid magazine. Jeff grabbed a bottle of water and a miniature bag of plain potato chips. He habitually craved salt when he was anxious.

The girl smiled and slid the magazine under the counter as Jeff placed his items down. She scanned each one with a sheepish smile. “It’ll be four even,” she said smacking down on to a piece of gum.

Jeff tried not to visibly cringe as he fished a five dollar bill out of the back pocket of his Levi’s. Or were they Zac’s? He honestly didn’t know anymore.

“Have a great flight,” the girl said as she placed the dollar bill in to Jeff’s hand, a little too seductively for his pleasure. He gave her a polite nod before slowly making his way back to the gate. He opened up the bottle and swallowed the two white pills before settling himself back down in to his seat.

X

 

Jeff’s flight had left from RDU on time. His layover in JFK was only an hour and his flight to Sochi International left right as scheduled as well. His travel time had clocked in at almost twelve hours and when his plane landed in Sochi, it was 11:00 at night.

His plane had been filled with tourists headed out to Sochi for the Olympics. He couldn’t really imagine anyone headed out to Russia just for fun. He laughed to himself when he realized that was exactly what him and all of his fellow travelers were doing.

After spending a good half hour in baggage claim and trying to communicate with a concierge to get a taxi, Jeff was finally on his way to his resort. The route the cab driver took sent them straight through the Olympic Village. Jeff felt his stomach turn as he watched the massive arenas pass by. He could have been there if he wasn’t such a fuck up.

Jeff was overjoyed when they reached the resort. His cab driver didn’t speak English so small talk had been out of the question. He had instead sat in the back and held his phone close, hoping to feel the small vibrations of some sort of sign from Zac. So far there had been nothing, but he also wasn’t sure of how well his international cell phone service worked.

The resort was lovely, especially so bathed in warm streetlights against the inky black Russian sky. It was a warm yellow building with wide bay windows that almost resembled someones home. Jeff pulled his bags out of the back of the cab and made his way in to the front lobby.

It was almost completely devoid of people inside except for a young woman sitting behind a intricately carved wooden desk. Her blonde hair was swept in to a bun on the top of her head. She smiled when she saw Jeff enter. “Mr. Skinner?”

Jeff was surprised by two things: first, that she knew him by name and second, that she had a clear as day American accent. Jeff approached the counter and placed his phone and wallet on the wooden surface. Still no notifications.

“Hi, I’m checking in,” he said shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The girl nodded in such a way that her hair slightly shook back and forth.

“Yeah you’re the only one scheduled to check in right now,” she said. She turned and began to type away at a keyboard situated off to the corner of the counter. “Have you ever stayed at Windsor resorts before?”

“No,” he said scratching at the back of his neck. “I’ve actually never been to this part of Russia before.”

“Well I will be the first to welcome you to Windsor! We’re a family owned resort and spa based right here out of Sochi. We’re very glad that you’ve chosen to stay with us!”

“So your parents own this place?” Jeff asked, He was awful at small talk and even worse with girls.

“Yes sir. I’m Anna Winsdor,” she said extending a small pale white hand. Jeff shook it as gently as he could. His hands weren’t meant for anyone other than Zac’s.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said as he retracted his hand. He began to shove his phone and wallet in to his pockets just to busy his shaking hands. “I take it your family isn’t from here?”

The girl shook her head. “We’re from New York. My parents moved out here to build this place and it’s going pretty well.” She gave him another smile before fishing under the counter and pulling out a small white envelope. “Well here are your keys. Well, key. I already gave one to your friend.”

Jeff felt his stomach sink all the way in to his feet. Friend? Well, here was his Sochi horror story. His room had been rented to someone else. “I-I don’t, I don’t have anyone staying with me.”

Anna looked puzzled and began to type away at her keyboard. “I didn’t quite catch his name, but he told me the reservation was under your information. He knew it so I figured...”

“Is he in the room now?” Jeff interjected. The girl nodded sheepishly. Jeff gave a frustrated sigh before pulling his laptop bag back on to his shoulder. “I’ll go see what this is about. Thank you,” he said.

Anna nodded nervously before watching him pull his suitcase down the hall. Jeff’s heart was pounding as he started to navigate the labyrinth of hallways to his room/ Who the hell had his information? Who knew he was here? Why the hell would that girl let some random stranger in to his room?

Jeff was riddled with questions and nausea as he made the left turn down the hallway toward his room/ His heart stopped for a moment when from where he stood he could see the outline of a familiar figure sitting outside of what he could only assume was his room. The blonde was slumped back with his head leaned back against the yellow wallpaper. His baseball cap was pulled down over his face. Jeff was shocked he was able sleep with how loud his heart was pounding.

He slowly stepped forward, pulling his suitcase behind him and hoping it wouldn’t make enough noise to wake the sleeping boy up. He failed miserably. After just a few steps, the blonde shifted his head forward and began to lazily rub his eyes as he removed the baseball cap. He glanced in the direction of the noise and Jeff was met with the most intense and familiar pair of blue eyes.

“Zac...”

He wanted more than anything to drop his bags and run to Zac. He wanted throw his arms around him and kiss him harder than he ever had. Jeff instead continued his slow descent down the hallway to where Zac was now slowly pulling himself up off the ground.

“I told the girl I was waiting for you,” Zac said, dusting off the front of his t-shirt. “I put my stuff inside but I didn’t really want to be sitting in there when you came in. I figured it would freak you out.”

“You sitting outside of my room and the girl at the front telling me someone is also checking in to my room kind of freaked me out. Me not hearing back from you kind of freaked me out. You being in my exact hotel on the day I checked in is kind of freaking me out.” Jeff shook his head and tried to catch his breath. The entire hallway was spinning.

“Calm down, Jeff,” Zac said. He started to laugh but stopped when he realized Jeff wasn’t amused at all. “Do you want to go inside and talk?”

Jeff slowly nodded. He was reaching inside of the white envelope to retrieve the key when he heard Zac unlock the door himself. He sighed and pulled his bags inside the room. Zac’s things were already sitting beside the floor-length window running along the back wall. “So you’re planning on staying for a while?” Jeff asked sarcastically as he placed his bags on to the single king sized bed.

Zac sat down next to Jeff’s bags. He patted the space on the comforter next to him but Jeff shook his head. He hated surprises. Zac knew he hated surprises. “Will you sit down and talk to me, please?” Zac asked as he continued to pat the space next to him.

Jeff finally conceded and sat down next to Zac, but not too close. Zac only rolled his eyes and accepted Jeff’s stubbornness. “So why are you here?” Jeff asked.

“A ‘hello, thanks for travelling halfway around the world to see me’ would be nice,” Zac mumbled, unable to mask his annoyance.

“Zac, I haven’t seen you in person in five months,” Jeff grumbled in return. He began to wring his hands back and forth. Just one of a million nervous habits.

“Eric called me,” Zac said as he placed his hands over Jeff’s. “Stop doing that you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Zac squeezed his hands lightly. Jeff finally began to release the tension and allowed his hands to intertwine with Zac’s. Jeff feared if he even lifted his gaze that all of the tears he had been holding back would rush out. “Why did Eric call you?” he mumbled.

“Well, I’ve been watching you play and whether you want to tell me or not, something’s been wrong for the past few months. You won’t ask me to come and see you and you always make excuses every time I ask you to come see me. Eric called me and told me you’d be coming out here and I figured the only way you would see me was if I surprised you.”

“How in the hell did you figure out where I was staying though? Jeff asked. He finally pulled his eyes up to meet Zac’s. His blue eyes were just as glassy as Jeff’s.

“Well, I literally got the text from Eric about where you were staying when I was getting on my flight in Vancouver. I was literally going to fly all the way out here without knowing where you were staying,” Zac replied with a laugh. He pulled himself closer to Jeff and wrapped his arm around the younger boys shoulders. Jeff was too tired to protest and allowed his body to relax against Zac’s.

“You did all of this for me,” Jeff said. He couldn’t stop his eyes from watering at this point. What had he ever done to deserve Zac? To deserve someone who loved him unconditionally and so dearly? What had he even done to deserve a friend like Eric who knew seeing Zac was all that he had needed?

Zac pushed Jeff’s short brown hair out of his face and gently pressed his lips to the younger boys forehead. The tears began to flow even harder at this point. Jeff had been holding back for too long and now he just wanted to let himself fall apart. Zac pulled him on to his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his back. Jef buried his face, now wet with tears, in to Zac’s neck

“Of course I did this for you,” Zac said with a laugh as he let his hands gently run up and down the length of Jeff’s back. “You think me being in Vancouver has changed anything?”

Jeff nodded without removing his face from its security. “It’s changed everything Zac,” he mumbled in to his shirt now wet with his tears.

Zac moved his hands up to Jeff’s shoulders and gently pushed him back so that he was forced to lift his head and look the blonde in the eyes. His eyebrows knit together as he placed a hand on Jeff’s neck, strong enough for support but soft enough to be affectionate. “What’s changed?”

Jeff shook Zac’s hands away and shifted his gaze back down. He tried to pull himself off of Zac, but the blonde held his hands firmly on his lower back. Typical Zac to not let Jeff run away from a conversation that wasn’t going his way. “I...I don’t know. Things...things are different.”

“How?” Zac’s frustration was starting show in his words. He finally let Jeff slide off of his lap but he clearly wasn’t happy. Jeff stared at his hands in his own lap as he shifted his body next Zac’s. “Jeff, will you talk to me? Tell me, please. What changed?”

“What changed is you aren’t here anymore,” Jeff finally croaked out. “You aren’t down the hall of the apartment building anymore. You aren’t waiting in the locker room to congratulate me after a game. You aren’t there to stay late after practice and push me harder than anyone else. You aren’t there to order takeout after a game and buy me beer since I never remember my ID. You aren’t there Zac,” Jeff’s voice had broken and the tears had come back. “I can’t just get on a plane to Vancouver and you can’t just get on a plane to Raleigh and even if you did what would everyone say? ‘Just friends’ don’t travel that far for each other/ ‘Just friends’ don’t feel this empty without each other and that’s the problem. We have to be ‘just friends’ because if...if anybody knew...”

Zac wouldn’t let Jeff finish. He pressed his lips against Jeff’s without waiting for any indication that it was ok. Jeff hesitated briefly before allowing Zac’s lips in to his own. He pulled his calloused hands up in to the blonde’s hair and pulled him deeper in to the kiss. Zac wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist and pulled him back on to his lap.

Zac pulled away gently and pressed his forehead against Jeff’s. “Don’t think about it, ok?”

Jeff nodded, his head still pressed firmly against Zac’s. He kept his eye squeezed shut but not even that could stop the water from trickling down the sides of his face. Zac gently pushed the water off of his skin and held his hand there to cradle Jeff’s face. “Don’t think about anything right now except for this, and except for us. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Zac pressed his lips against Jeff’s this time with more passion. Jeff gently grinded himself against him as he allowed himself to fall deeper in to the kiss. Zac’s lips began to trail along his jaw and down to the exposed nape of his neck. Jeff lightly leaned back feeling every bit of blood rushing through his veins. His entire body shook at Zac’s touch.

Zac planted his hands firmly against Jeff’s hips and began to rotate his own body and Jeff’s so that Jeff’s back was pressed against the bed. Jeff pulled Zac tighter against him as the blonde relaxed between the younger boys legs. Jeff’s brown eyes glanced up at Zac whose face was surprisingly calm. Jeff had no idea how. His whole body was shivering like he’d never been touched.

Zac slid his hands underneath the soft cotton of Jeff’s t-shirt and along the warm skin of his chest. His lips hungrily returned to the younger boys neck as Jeff leaned his head farther back in to the cushioned bed. “Zac...” he whispered between a breathy sigh.

Jeff allowed Zac to delicately remove the cotton fabric separating their skin. Jeff’s own shaking hands began to pull Zac’s wrinkled shirt over his head and tossed it on to the hotel room floor. The second that Zac’s warmth pressed against Jeff’s own skin, he thought he would die. The way his temperature radiated against Jeff’s made his whole body shake. It had been so long.

Zac’s hands gently settled against Jeff’s now bare hips. His fingertips gently slid in between the waist of Jeff’s Levi’s and his soft skin. “Are these mine?” he whispered with a smile.

Jeff’s face flushed red. Zac only laughed and kissed the younger boy on the cheek. His lips began to move down his chest, each one softer and somehow more sensual than the first. Jeff felt his breath catching in his chest. The room was spinning and Zac’s lips were only making him dizzier. Zac began to pull at the leather suspending Jeff’s denim around his waist.

“Zac..” Jeff’s hands reached down and cupped the side of the blonde’s face. “I-I don’t think I’m ready...”

Zac lifted his head up and lightly rested his chin on Jeff’s stomach. “To have sex?” he finished for him.

Hesitantly, Jeff nodded. Rushing in to sex after not seeing someone for five months felt awkward and strange for him. He was already so taken aback from everything that had happened in the last half hour that he felt like he was going to pass out. Zac gently kissed the soft skin of Jeff’s stomach.

"Well I’m glad you told me before I went to far,” Zac said with a laugh, His body still kneeling on the ground between Jeff’s legs draped over the side of the bed. “Can I still do something for you?”

Jeff had always loved that Zac asked. He had asked the first time he held his hand, the first time they kissed, they first time they made love. Hell, he even asked if it was ok the first time the two showered together. Jeff nodded and watched the smile slowly creep across the blonde’s face. He pulled the leather belt undone with ease and began to pull the denim off the younger boys slender hips. Jeff smiled to himself as he thought about how hot it was, Zac pulling his own jeans off of him.

Zac dropped the denim to the floor and slowly pulled Jeff’s legs out from them. He then returned to Jeff’s stomach and began to kiss around the soft cotton encasing everything Zac craved, already awakened and ready for him. Jeff shut his eyes and pushed his head further in to the soft down comforter. Zac touch was both terrifying and electric.

He felt Zac trace the pads of his fingers underneath the elastic of Jeff’s underwear. Jeff drew a sharp inhale as he felt Zac pull the fabric down to his ankles. He littered kisses about the soft skin before taking the aching Jeff in to his mouth.

Jeff let out a soft moan and closed his eyes as he felt Zac give him the love and attention he had so desperately missed. No one would ever love him and take care of him like Zac. No woman or man. If Jeff Skinner was one hundred percent certain on one thing in his life it was that he and Zac had a love that no one could match, not if they even tried.

Zac hands gently caressed Jeff’s exposed hips as he continued to work the younger boy. Jeff’s hands tightened in Zac’s blonde waves. His heart thumped against his chest so loud he swore Zac could hear, but the boy was so lost in his own actions. The blood rushed to Jeff’s face and with a sharp gasp, he let everything that he had been holding back go.

His eyes were still closed as he felt Zac kiss his way back up to the younger boy’s face, His scent was intoxicating. Zac pressed his chest against Jeff’s and continued to litter kisses all about his face. “Are you sure you don’t mind if I stay?”

Jeff gave a sleepy nod and smiled as Zac kissed him again on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you go for chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy~


End file.
